That Time Again
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: A little drabble that takes place at the end of the manga. Written for Oct. 3. 11. Enjoy.


**Here's just a little EdWin and AlMay drabbled for a great day in FMA history! I do hope you enjoy and a Royai fic is on the way! I love you all! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Our holy cow, Hiromu Arakawa owns everything that is Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Edward Elric nearly choked on his breakfast when his energetic kids jumped on his unsuspecting back. Coughing up his eggs and coffee, he attempted to reprimand the two trouble makers but fails to get a sentence out.

"Nicholas, Sarah, what have I told you two about roughhousing in the kitchen?" Winry scolded waving the spatula in her hand accusingly. Pouting, the two aforementioned youths reluctantly released their hold on their father's neck. Taking a place on either side of Edward, Sarah stood in her seat and bounce up and down.

"But mom, Uncle Al is coming and he _always_ brings presents!" Sarah explained loudly, a giggle bubbling her tone. Placing the children's breakfast on the table, Winry sat down at her own seat giving her daughter a wearily glance. She'd have to speak with Edward about Al spoiling Nicholas and Sarah.

"Don't be greedy, sis. Uncle Al has tales for us too! Not like dad's lame stories that he over exaggerates on." Nicholas huffed, shrugging his shoulders in an Elric like fashion before digging in to his food. Glaring at his son, Edward, finally fully recovered from his surprise attack, crossed his arms.

"Just because I add a little fun to my _true_ stories to please you, doesn't mean I over exaggerate. It just means you can't appreciate a legend when you hear one." The older Elric countered to his son. Standing up to give a piece of his mind about valuing legends, Nicholas was forced to sit down immediately by the wrathful glare his mother sent his way.

"It seems whenever I visit, you two seem to be arguing. But at least wrenches aren't being thrown." Al's voice was heard from the kitchen window, and the children squealed causing Den to bark. Getting up quickly, Edward answered the door for his brother and sister-in-law with the new addition to the Elric family. Embracing quickly, all relatives greeted each other warmly for the first time in months. Sitting at the growing table, Winry provided the guests with food.

"Wow Al, I didn't know you had it in ya." Edward laughed, gesturing to the babe in Al's arms. Chuckling the young brother shook his head, and handed the infant to his wife. Calling his brother outside, the two closed the door behind them and sat on the front porch.

"You know, I feel like Hughes sometimes. The accomplishment I've made with May makes me want to shout to the world that I'm the luckiest man alive." Al confessed, resting on his elbows on the steps and looking into the grassy distance. Following suit, Edward mimicked his brother's posture. "Tell me about it. After Nicholas, I wanted to brag to everyone in town that Winry and I did something you and I failed to do so many years ago. That we succeeded in creating life." He agreed, closing his eyes and turning his face to the bright sun, despite the cool breeze.

Turning toward Ed, Al wrapped an arm around his brother and bought him close. Startled at first by his brother's action, Edward smiled warmly and returned the embrace. Heads leaning against each other, the Elrics turned their attention toward the direction to where the graveyard was in the distance as well as the area where their old home used to reside beyond that.

"Happy October third." Al murmured before a resounding cry was heard inside. Jumping up, the brothers went to investigate, only to enter on two wailing little girls. One being Trisha, the other being Sarah. May, frantically, patting the baby's back, shushing her and Winry was wiping her daughter's tears and comforting her quietly.

"Ed you have to run to the market and pick up milk, cookie ingredients, and some more wood. The children need something to snack on and there's another leak." Winry called out to her husband. "And Al, we need to get our train tickets for the end of the week, plus some diapers for Trisha." May explained burping the tot.

Both men were ushered out of the house by the only remaining male onto the porch again. Fixing their coats properly and putting their hats and scarves on, the Elrics rushed down the road, not wanting to anger their wives by being slow.

"Don't forget anything!" Nicholas called. He wouldn't want to be in their position if they left something crucial they needed for the store. "We won't!" The brothers called, continuing down, Ed's leg clanking in the distance. Shaking his head half an hour later, Nicholas folded the money on the table into his dad's wallet.

"I told them not to forget."


End file.
